In her Eyes
by nuiki
Summary: Songfic of Josh Groban’s In Her Eyes. Ranger is awake a while after Stephanie has fallen to sleep.


**Summary: **Songfic of Josh Groban's In Her Eyes. Ranger is awake a while after Stephanie has fallen to sleep. Warnings: Ranger might be a bit OOC, depends how you see it because Janet never write in his POV ;)

**Disclaimers: **Characters belongs to Janet Evanovich, and the song is Josh Groban's In her Eyes from the Awake album!

* * *

**Josh Groban – In ****Her Eyes**

I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was just so beautiful, sleeping next to me. Every single part of me wanted to touch her, but I was too afraid I would wake her up.

I had never imagined I would find someone like her, the way she made me feel. Every time I saw her smile I felt relaxed and one look at her eyes I knew everything was going to be all right at the end.

As long as I could remember, no girl had wanted to spend more than one night with me. Never the rest of their lives. I scared the shit out of them, not that I minded. But Stephanie was different, she wasn't afraid of me.

_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

I knew she saw me as Batman, her own superhero. And sometimes I really wanted to be.

That way I would have been able to protect her from all the evilness in the world. I could have kept her safe, just like I wanted to. But I wasn't Batman. Not in the real life anyway.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
_

I was so unsure of what she wanted. I know we were good together, we had fun, she trusted me and I trusted her with my heart. I had never done that to a woman before, but Steph wasn't just a woman. She was my babe, and I would love her forever, no matter what happen.

Lately I had spent more and more nights, just watching her. Sleeping. She was the prettiest thing I ever laid my eyes on, and she was so perfect that it almost took my breath away.

Knowing how much I loved her scared the hell out of me, but I would never admit that to anybody but myself.

My greatest fear in life was to hurt her. I was unsure how she felt about the cop, and how deep her feelings for me was, I didn't know if she wanted to have a husband, a family, a home. But I wanted everything with her, as long as she was happy.

_  
This world keeps on spinning  
Only she stills my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my northern star  
I don't count my possession_

_All I call mine I will give her completely  
To the end of all time  
_

In the past, when she still was with the cop, I always hated the mornings. The nights were bad, but every morning was a reminder. It reminded me that I didn't have the one thing I wanted in my life.

I knew she woke up next to him, and that almost killed me. At that time, I truly believed that she was going to settle down with him. Make a family and a home.

But I was for once in my life, wrong.

Now she woke up every morning next to me. And I loved each second of it. I loved the way her voice was before she was completely awake. I loved how she smelled in the morning, and how she would smile at me.

_  
I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
_

Maybe what I'm trying to say is that for the first time in my life wanted something to be forever. I actually think that it would kill me if I have to go to sleep again and wake up whiteout her by my side.

The fact that Stephanie knew so much as she did about me, and jet she hadn't walked away made me feel warm inside. In so many years I have longed for someone to acknowledge me for who I am, not being afraid of my past.

I didn't know of that longing before I met her, but I had felt it almost my entire life. The feeling of someone loving you for who you are and not only for what you could have been.

It felt so good to have someone that managed to look me in the eyes when I told them that I needed to take away a life. That I needed to beat up someone, that I needed to twist the laws and rules to my own good.

She respected and trusted me and my decisions as the right ones. My employees would also respect my words, but not in the same way she did. She trusted me the way you do the love of your life.

But I still was unsure that was really how she felt about me. I guess it was because it had been my highest wish in the past years. Now I just couldn't believe that it really was possible.

_  
In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am_

Whiteout doubt, Stephanie Plum was the best thing that ever happened to me. I still don't know what I did to deserve her.

She was so beautiful inside and out. The fact that she was as stubborn as me and a magnet to disaster just made her even more charming. I didn't care how much mess she got herself into as long as it made her happy and she left it unhurt.

I know she had to be herself, just the way I had to. I had no right trying to stop her from living out her dream, to cut her wings of. She needed to feel independent, and I truly hope that my love won't tie her down, even if it might come with a ring.

The girl in my heart might not know every dirty detail of my past, but I intended to share my future with her. I had been waiting too long, and tomorrow morning I had decided, I was going to ask her to be mine. Forever.

* * *

_So what do you think? I'm still missing someone to proofread, but I'm doing my best. Please review!_


End file.
